Defying Expectations
by BeautifullyDemented
Summary: She never made excuses for who she was and the choices she made. And just because he had imprinted on her, it didn't mean she was going to start. If he thought that this was going to be on his terms well... here's hoping that he likes suprises. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger, I had this friend. She liked to believe that she was this bad ass, no fear, i'l punch anyone who looks at me wrong with both my hands tied behind my back (she actually said this once to a cheerleader) biker chick. In truth she was a white jewish girl from forks who couldn't pull a leather jacket off and who had never rode a bike in her life.

Well she once told me that when people fuck with me that I should fuck them all right back. At the time she was a 14 year old virgin so i'm pretty sure she didn't mean it literally but that is exactly what I did. I fucked my way through senior year, ignoring the names and the comments that followed me around like a bad shadow. Hell, I even dressed for the part and when I was questioned about my actions I looked them in the eye and said why the fuck not.

So you see my dilemma when the guy that had supposedly imprinted on me, looked me in the eye and called me a fucking slut. Yeah I couldn't really defend myself. So I didn't, I let him call me a fucking slut and I didn't bat an eye lash when he asked his alpha how the gods had chosen Forks resident whore to be his soul mate. And when he finally turned to me and gave me a look that was filled with disgust I did what I do best.

I fucked him right back... well not figuratively but the way my Forks friend actually intended me to. I told him I had learnt from the best, his mother, because if I was Forks' whore than surely she was La Push's. Then I told that I may be a slut but I was a slut with standards and this was one imprint who would never spread her legs for her wolf. Insert dramatic exit with a parting childish line about going to see his dad about getting laid. I'm pretty sure this wasn't what the elders and pack had expected when they invited me to a bonfire and proceded to let me in on their most guarded secret. Oh well, Ava Scott defying expectations since 1992.

When Paul Lahote had asked me out, I had kinda thought he would take me out to a cheap dinner, use a few cheesy lines and try to get to home base in the backseat of his car. But this was gonna be so much better. Not fucking Paul Lahote my "Soul Mate"...well their was a first time for everything.

Trust me, first times were sorta my specialty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N at the end.**

**I don't own anything.**

It started with a kiss and ended with a punch. Well I never liked my birthday anyway. That was the thought that ran through my head as I felt warm lips press in between my shoulder blades. Usually I didn't sleep with a guy, sure I would fuck him but I was more of the 'wham bam thankyou mam' type of girl. I think it gave me a certain charm and I'm certain the majority of guys I fucked appreciated it. But today was a special occasion, a once in a year type of celebration, a milestone of some sort. No, I'm not talking about my birthday; I'm talking about the annual event when Pete Rowland would roll his sexy ass into town. This, what's the word I'm looking for…'orgasmic occurrence' would happen every year on the last week in November when Pete visited his grandma on her birthday. I mean that's how we met, he was buying her a cake and I was trying to score free cupcakes from the pedo behind the counter when our eyes met. Well when my eyes met his and his met my tits. In his defence, I do have great tits. We fucked two days after that and have been fucking every November ever since. I'm not going to go into the dirty details; I mean what kind of girl would I be if I told you about the way his tongue ring felt as he rapidly licked my clit? How crude? but let me just say no guy has ever made my come faster and more times than Pete. So yeah, I would say that this was a very special occasion.

"Babe" he had a thing for pet names. "Turn over" he instructed. Grabbing my hips firmly he proceeded to slam into me from behind. This was more for him than me. I had trouble finding that surprisingly evasive penetration orgasm but hey nobody was perfect. I bet I know what you're thinking. Why did she fuck around so much if she couldn't come? I think I like the intimacy of it all. I like the fullness that only having a guy inside me could bring, I liked his grunts, and the skin against skin, the way he would touch every inch of me, the unabashed, naked, weightlessness that I could only find during the act of sex. I can't tell you if that makes me more or less of a whore. But I know it's a feeling that I chase. And as Pete fucked me roughly from behind he reached around to stroke my clit. He was the only guy that knew this about me, knew I couldn't come, usually I just faked it with a guy. Despite the crudeness that I exerted I can't stand to her someone's feelings, someone who didn't deserve it at least. I shut my eyes as he picked up the pace; filling me to the brink, skin slapping against skin and our grunts polluting the air. He bit my shoulder and I lost it. I bucked and yelled and lost myself and he did the same. And just as I was enjoying those last seconds of mind blanking bliss that followed every orgasm, the door slammed open.

"What the fuck?" he screamed ripping Pete off of me and into a wall. "Is this how it's going to be the whole time, you fucking every dick that can get it up?" He screamed getting up into my face.

I covered myself with a sheet, despite the fact that he had already seen it all before, because that wasn't an intimacy he would get twice and went to check on Pete. Apart from a bump on the head and a dazed expression he was fine.

"Who do you think you are? " I spoke coldly.

"Your soul mate apparently, so put some clothes on and try to gather what little innocence you have left." He replied growling at me while I held a less dazed and more pissed off Pete back.

"That's right; I'm your soul mate, your destined, your imprint. You know the thing about being an imprint Paul? Well what I say goes. So why don't you act like the lapdog that you are and fuck off." I spoke from behind a protective Pete's arm and watched as he stormed off furiously.

"Soul mate?" Pete asked with a million questions reflected in his eyes.

"Do not fucking start with me, okay? Not today." I mumbled picking my clothes up.

"Alright, just one thing though…since when have you ever had any innocence?" He laughingly said while dodging a lamp thrown at him.

**So...it's been a while. Sorry about that, i have excuses but they seem lame when in writing. I will update this story from now on more frequently. My first year of uni is almost over. So it should be easier from now on. It's a short chap but it's my first fic and i haven't got the roll of it yet.**

**Talk to you soon.**


End file.
